Naruto Pokémon X Y Z
by Takeshi Jaegerjaquez
Summary: Naruto sale de su casa para viajar en una región llena de Pokémon con un objetivo: Volverse el más fuerte y superar a su hermana. Durante su viaje descubrirá muchos misterios y secretos, algunos que nunca deberían ser revelados. Uno entre ellos ha estado vigente desde antes de que naciera Naruto, ¿sera capaz de enfrentarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos, soy Takeshi con un nuevo crossover de Pokémon y Naruto, ambientado en la Séptima Generación. Naruto comenzara desde cero, no tendrá ayuda ni nada. Como la Séptima generación esta vigente, no se sorprendan si ven a a algún pokémon de Alola, ya que estarán tan presentes como los de las demás generaciones.

Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.

Hola -Habla normal de humanos y Pokémon.

(Hola) -Pensamiento de humanos y Pokémon.

 _ **Hola- habla de Pokémon legendarios.**_

 _( **Hola)- pensamientos de Pokémon legendarios.**_

 _[Hola] -Telepatía_

 _Hola- relatos y Narraciones._

 _ **[Hola] Información de la Pokédex.**_

[Hola] -llamadas , hologramas y altavoces.

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Opening, ¡Ser un Héroe!._

 _Hoy en la búsqueda estás,  
por ser mejor y algo más,  
¡en tu destino hay poder y gloria!  
Es una prueba y solo hay  
¡una forma de contar la historia!_

 _¡Sé un héroe! ¡Sé un héroe!  
¡El poder en tus manos está!  
¡Aún con miedo, sé todo un héroe!  
¡El mundo y su futuro en ti está!_

 _¡Pokémon!_

* * *

 _ **Capitulo 1: Inicios, La aventura comienza.**_

Estamos en la villa de Konoha ubicada en la región del fuego de las Naciones Elemental en su pequeña casa estaban desayunando Kushina Uzumaki, vieja líder de gimnasio tipo agua y su hijo Naruto Namikaze-Uzumaki. Su difunto padre Minato Namikaze era el antiguo campeón de las naciones elementales.

Kushina es un a mujer de 42 años, con largo pelo rojo y ojos morados. Vestía una camisa rosada de manga larga, un pantalón negro, unas sandalias azules y un delantal blanco. En su muñeca estaba un Videomisor rojo y en su cuello llevaba un collar de plata con un dije con forma de espiral azul.

Naruto es un joven de 12 años, rubio con ojos azules y unas marcas en las mejillas que parecían bigotes, iba vestido con una camisa negra manga corta con un espiral azul en el pecho, una chaqueta con capucha azul marino y anaranjada, unos pantalones negros, una gorra azul con media Poké Ball blanca y unos tenis blancos con anaranjado, en su espalda tenia una mochila negra con azul.

Naruto había quedado sin padre durante la terrible invasión del Equipo Rocket comandada por su nuevo comandante Orochimaru, que anteriormente formaba parte del grupo de estudiantes del Investigador en jefe de Konoha Hiruzen Sarutobi junto a la gran medico Tsunade Senju y el Maestro Pokémon Jiraiya. Orochimaru perdió su licencia de entrenador y sus antiguos Pokémon cuando fue descubierto experimentando con Pokémon robados y fue condenado a cadena perpetua por su antiguo maestro.

Años después Orochimaru escapo de la cárcel con ayuda del Team Rocket y junto a sus subordinados invadió Konoha el Diez de octubre, dia del nacimiento de Naruto, con un Pokémon experimental, creado con distintos códigos de ADN para ser el pokémon definitivo.

Tras una ardua pelea el poderoso Pokémon fue encerrado en una Master Ball por Minato, aunque este y su Pokémon Lucario fueron heridos de muerte durante la batalla. Le había costado mucho conseguir esa Master y ese pokémon se negaba a dejar que se la lanzara, obligándolo a debilitarlo.

El salvó a la villa a costa de su vida dejando a Naruto al cuidado de su madre, Hiruzen decidió no decirle sobre Minato por su propia seguridad debido a la gran amenaza que representaba el Equipo Rocket y otras grandes organizaciones parecidas, además el cumpliría con la petición de Minato de darle el Pokémon experimental cuando cumpliera la edad de 15 años, aunque el pensaba que era demasiado pronto y que sería mucho para el.

Hoy era un dia muy importante para Naruto y todos los niños de Konoha con 12 años, pues este dia obtendrían sus primeros Pokémon para iniciar su viaje por la nación elemental que se dividía en cinco regiones principales y las dos menores mas poderosas, en total con esas habían siete gimnasios principales junto al Gimnasio de la capital ubicada en el centro del continente serían ocho Gimnasios en total. A pesar de ser una liga joven la nación elemental tenía uno de los más fuertes campeones.

El Alto Mando se conformaba por Itachi Uchiha de Konoha, hijo mayor de Fugaku Uchiha y Maestro en Pokémon tipo Fuego; Takumi Kisuru de Iwa, Maestro en Pokémon tipo roca y tierra; Hinako Hyūga, esposa de Hiashi Hyūga y Maestra en Pokémon tipo Hada. Por ultimo Azumi Uzumaki de Ame, hijo mayor del primo de Kushina Nagato Uzumaki y de su esposa Konan, Maestro en Pokémon tipo Dragón.

La Campeona y líder del Alto Mando de la región era Miko Namikaze-Uzumaki, Hija de Minato Namikaze y de Kushina Uzumaki a la vez que hermana mayor de Naruto Uzumaki.

Miko es una joven mujer de 22 años, piel clara con ojos violeta claro y un característico cabello color carmesí que le llega hasta los muslos. También tiene largo el flequillo que a parte de tapar parte de su frente enmarca su cara al estar más largo por los laterales de esta. Viste una camisa manga larga negra de botones, un pantalón de vestir negro, unos zapatos grises de tacón bajo y una capa negra de cuello alto que por dentro era azul marino.

Ahora madre y hijo estaban desayunando, Naruto comía un poco apurado pus estaba emocionado por su primer Pokémon. Kushina terminó, lavo su plato y fue hasta una de las alacenas sacando una caja negra con una Poké Ball blanca en la tapa.

-Naru-chan ya sabes, ten mucho cuidado con los Pokémon salvajes, por cierto tu tío Jiraiya paso por Konoha y me dejo algo para ti -Dijo Kushina con una sonrisa dándole la caja a Naruto. Este la abrió y dentro estaban un Videomisor azul y cinco Poké Balls- Ahora estaremos en contacto Naru-chan. Ten mucho cuidado alla fuera. Yo y tu hermana te estaremos apoyando desde aquí y desde la Liga, recuerda que ella siempre se preocupa por ti.

-Claro Okaa-chan -Dijo Naruto colocándose el Videomisor, termino de comer y abrazó con mucho cariño a su madre que no pudo evitar derramar algunas lagrimas- Adiós mama.

Salió de la casa y fuera se encontró con sus amigos Sasuke Uchiha y Sakura Haruno que lo estaban esperando para ir juntos al laboratorio Pokémon del Profesor Hiruzen Sarutobi.

Sasuke era un joven de piel blanca, pelo y ojos negros de unos 1,53.2 m, vestía una camisa azul rey manga corta con cuello alto que en la espalda tenía el símbolo de los Uchiha, que era un abanico con apariencia de Poké Ball normal, unos chorts blancos con varios bolsillos y unos tenis blancos y azules, en su espalda estaba una mochila azul claro.

Sakura era una joven de llamativo pelo rosado, grandes ojos verdes y estaba vestida con una camisa roja sin mangas con detalles en blanco, unos pantalones blancos, sobre estos una falda corta negra, unas medias blancas con detalles en negro y unas zapatillas negras con rosado, en su brazo estaba un bolso blanco de varios bolsillos.

-Que bueno que despiertas Baka, ya que pensábamos irnos sin ti -Se burló Sasuke con una media sonrisa haciendo enfadar a Naruto.

-Callate Teme -Respondió Naruto encarando a su amigo, se vieron fijamente unos segundos antes de empezar a reír como los buenos amigos que eran a pesar de ser muy diferentes- vamos al laboratorio chicos, que no quiero llegar tarde.

-Vale Naruto, ya tengo ganas de conocer a mi pokémon y estoy segura que tu también -Dijo Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa mientras empezaban la caminata por las calles de la ciudad mientras veían a las personas y los vehículos pasar, en el camino vieron los numerosos lugares que pronto dejarían atrás, lugares donde crecieron juntos como grandes amigos y que tenian muchos recuerdos felices y otros no tanto. El viaje fue tranquilo y en unos minutos llegaron al Laboratorio.

El Laboratorio del Profesor Hiruzen era un alto edificio con acabado de piedras, la entrada era una vieja puerta doble de madera oscura. Entraron y vieron que dentro las paredes estaban pintadas de gris claro y el piso era de Caoba, habían algunos muebles y pasando una puerta estaba el centro de operaciones del profesor. Habían varias maquinas y en una mesa estaba Hiruzen con su bata de profesor tecleando en una computadora. En la pared del fondo estaban doce mesas con nueve Poké Balls sobra cada una, tres por cada inicial y dos mesas por generación.

-¡Hola Profesor! -Saludo alegremente Naruto sacando de su trance al profesor que dio media vuelta y los encaro con una sonrisa mientras tomaba una taza de café.

-Hola jóvenes -Vio el reloj, eran las 8:00 de la mañana- llegan temprano pero siempre es bueno ser puntual. Hoy comienzan su viaje Pokémon y como siempre a sido es una ocasión muy especial para todo joven que cumpla 12 años. Ahora primero les daré la Pokédex, una enciclopedia electrónica que registra a cada pokémon que vallan encontrando mientras recorren nuestro continente, ustedes tendrían el deber de completarla así que les pregunto ¿ Están dispuestos a cumplir esta tarea?.

-¡Si, profesor Sarutobi! -Respondieron enérgicamente los tres jóvenes entrenadores con una gran sonrisa. Sarutobi asintió complacido y les dio a cada uno una Pokédex que tenía la apariencia de una tableta roja con blanco.

-Ahora que uno de ustedes de un paso al frente y escoja al Pokémon que lo acompañara durante su gran travesía como entrenador -Exclamo el profesor extendiendo sus brazos con jolgorio.

Sasuke fue primero y escogió una Poké Ball de la mesa seis. Luego se devolvió y Hiruzen murmuro para si mismo "Escogió a Froakie, que curioso pero predecible conociéndolo".

-Muy bien ahora saca a tu Pokémon -Indico Hiruzen con una sonrisa.

-¡Sal ahora! -Lanzó la Poké Ball al aire y de ella salió un rayo blanco azulado del cual salió un Pokémon azul con apariencia de rana.

-Kero, Kero -Froakie volteó a ver a Sasuke con una media sonrisa. Al parecer le agradaba su nuevo entrenador.

-Ahora yo soy tu entrenador Froakie, ven sube -Dijo Sasuke ofreciendo su hombro. Froakie saltó quedando en dicho lugar mientras Sasuke le daba algunas caricias. Todos sacaron sus Pokédex y analizaron al Froakie.

 _ **[Froakie, el Pokémon Rana Burbuja. Froakie crea burbujas en su pecho y espalda llamadas "Frurbujas", las cuales actúan como un cojín y suavizan el golpe del ataque de un oponente. Nivel: 5, Habilidad: Torrente, Ataques: Destructor, Gruñido y Burbuja ]**_

-Ahora es tu turno Naruto -Dijo el Profesor Pokémon con una sonrisa. Naruto camino hasta la sexta mesa y tomo una de las Poké Ball del centro- Ahora saca a tu Pokémon.

-¡Sal ahora! -Naruto lanzó su Poké Ball al aire y como la de Sasuke libero un rayo blanco azulado del cual salió un Pokémon amarillo con forma de zorro.

-Fenne -Fennekin se acerco a Naruto olfateándolo con curiosidad, luego saco una pegajosa sonrisa y de un salto se metió en el bolso del Uzumaki asomando solo su cabeza. Naruto solo la acaricio levemente con una sonrisa.

-Tu nombre sera Youko -Dijo Naruto con una sonrisa, la Fennekin solo asintió con su pegajosa sonrisa mientras recibía con mucho gusto las caricias de su nuevo entrenador. Todos sacaron sus Pokédex y registraron al Pokémon.

 _ **[Fennekin, el Pokémon zorro. Fennekin expulsa aire caliente que puede alcanzar hasta los 400 °C. Le gusta comer ramitas. Nivel: Cinco, Habilidad: Mar de Llamas, Ataques: Arañazo, Gruñido y Ascuas]**_

-Ahora es tu turno Sakura -Dijo el profesor. Sakura fue hasta la primera mesa y tomo la primera Poké Ball de la izquierda con una sonrisa- Ahora saca a tu Pokémon.

-¡Sal ya Bulbasaur! -Lanzó su Poké Ball al aire, esta se abrió dejando salir al pokémon tipo planta que miraba a Sakura con curiosidad. Todos sacaron sus Pokédex y registraron a Bulbasaur.

 _ **[Bulbasaur, el Pokémon Semilla. Cuando Bulbasaur es joven, se nutre de su semilla para extraer la energía que necesita para crecer. Nivel: 5, Habilidad: Espesura , Ataques: Placaje y Gruñido.]**_

-Muy bien, ahora tengo especial para ustedes -el profesor metió la mano en su bata y saco tres boletos azules que les dio a cada uno- estos son boletos para el combate de exhibición de hoy entre Itachi del Alto mando y Arthur Stone, el hijo Mayor del Campeón de Hoenn, Steven Stone.

-¡Genial! -Exclamo Naruto emocionado. Si bien sería un combate de exhibición, seguro sería muy emocionante y podría aprender bastante. Todos guardaron sus Pokédex, ya que sus pokémon no querían volver a la Poké ball, Froakie iba en el hombro de Sasuke, Youko en el bolso de Naruto y Bulbasaur en los brazos de Sakura.

Salieron del laboratorio en dirección al Estadio de Konoha, una enorme construcción hecha especialmente para ese tipo de eventos. Cuando llegaron a sus puestos, que estaban cerca del campo, vieron como las luces se apagaban y una voz sonaba por el altavoz. En el centro del Campo estaba el dueño de la arena y su presentador, el señor Mark Castellán, un hombre de cabello rubio corto y ojos grises que vestía una camisa blanca, un chaleco negro, unos pantalones negros y unos zapatos elegantes con un micrófono en la mano.

"[¡Bienvenidos todos a este fantástico evento. Soy Mark Castellán, el dueño de la arena y les doy la bienvenida!. Hoy veremos luchar a nuestro miembro del Alto Mando, el amo del Fuego y uno de los orgullos de Konoha ¡Itachi Uchiha]"

De el lado derecho del estadio se abrieron unas puertas que dejaron pasar a Itachi Uchiha y su Pokémon Inicial Blaziken. Itachi era un hombre de veintidós años, Él, como todos los miembros de su clan, tenía ojos oscuros y grises, cabello negro que colgaba cerca de las mejillas para enmarcar el rostro y una larga cola de caballo en la parte posterior de su pelo. Una de sus mayores características eran unas grandes ojeras bajo sus ojos. Vestía una camiseta negra, unos pantalones negros, unos tenis rojos y en su muñeca un Mega-Aro.

[¡En el otro lado tenemos a otra estrella, hijo del Campeón de Hoenn y Maestro en tipo acero!. ¡Recibamos a Arthur Stone!]

En el otro extremo se abrió una puerta que dejo pasar a Arthur y su Pokémon Mawile siguiéndolo. Arthur era bastante parecido a su padre, compartiendo su pelo y ojos color azul platinado al igual que su peinado. Llevaba un traje de chaqueta negro acompañado de una camisa blanca y una corbata de color rojo. Además su calzado consiste en unos zapatos de vestir de color negro. En su corbata estaba un broche con forma de estrella una piedra llave. Llevaba unos lentes de montura al aire.

[¡Ahora que de comienzo la batalla, sere un tres contra tres!]

Ambos entrenadores caminaron hasta el centro del campo y se dieron la mano como un gesto de buena voluntad. Luego volvieron a sus puestos y sacaron sus Poké ball.

¡Sal Talonflame! -Exclamo Itachi lanzando la poké ball al aire que se abrió dejando salir al ave de fuego.

!Taaalonnn! -Revoloteó un poco y se poso en el suelo preparado para lo que se acercaba.

¡A la batalla Skarmory! -Exclamo también Arthur lanzando su poké ball al aire. Esta se abrió revelando al ave metálica.

¡Skarrrmory! -Se poso en el suelo y abrió levemente sus alas preparándose para alzar el vuelo. El primer movimiento era de Arthur. Naruto y sus amigos sacaron sus Pokédex y registraron a ambos pokémon, entonces descubrieron que la Pokédex solo les daba la información genérica de los pokémon que no fueran suyos.

 _ **[Talonflame, el Pokémon Flamígero y la forma evolucionada de Fletchinder. Durante una intensa batalla, Talonflame expulsa brasas de entre sus plumas. Cuando caza, alcanza velocidades mayores a las 300 millas por hora. ]**_

 _ **[Skarmory, el Pokémon Ave Coraza. El cuerpo de Skarmory está cubierto por una armadura de acero y puede volar a más de 160 km/h.]**_

-¡Usa Pico Taladro! -Ordeno Arthur. Skarmory alzó el vuelo y se lanzó en picada girando como un taladro. Talonflame logró esquivarlo, pero en vez de estrellarse Skarmory atravesó el suelo como si hubiese utilizado excavar- justo como lo pensé. ¡Skarmory, usa Vendaval desde el subsuelo!

El suelo comenzó a temblar y a resquebrajarse, al rato estallo y inmensos tornados emergieron trayendo consigo múltiples escombros. Itachi ordenó a Talonflame usar Nitro-carga para sortear los tornados, Talonflame se cubrió de esa aura de llamas y aumento su velocidad pero la fuerza de esos tornados apenas le permitía moverse.

¡Skarmory, sal del suelo mientras usas Pico Taladro junto a As Aéreo! -Ordeno el Stone con una confiada sonrisa mientras levantaba sus lentes.

Otro temblor sacudió el campo, Skarmory emergió del subsuelo girando como taladro y envuelto en el aura azul del As Aéreo. Choco contra Talonflame y aprovecho la fuerza centrifuga del viento para empezar a girar, todos lo remolinos se unieron en uno masivo donde Skarmory daba vueltas empujando a Talonflame a una velocidad que los hacía parecer borrones plateados y rojos respectivamente.

-Acabalo de una vez Skarmory -Sentenció Arthur. Skarmory se elevó hasta el ojo del tornado y bajo en picada cual flecha colapsando el tornado, cuando el humo del choque se disipó vieron a Talonflame con varios cortes e inconsciente bajo Skarmory.

[¡Talonflame ya no puede continuar, la victoria es para Skarmory!]

-Regresa -Ordenó Itachi devolviendo a Talonflame a su Poké Ball, en verdad necesitaba un descanso. Itachi tomo otra Pokéball y la lanzo- ¡Vamos Arcanine!.

-¡ROOOARRR! -Rugió el tigre de fuego al salir de su Poké ball, irguiéndose orgulloso. Ahora el primer movimiento era de Itachi.

Otra vez Naruto y sus amigos registraron al pokémon en la Pokédex.

 _ **[Arcanine, el Pokémon Legendario y la forma evolucionada de Growlithe. Arcanine corre tan suave que parece que vuela y es reconocido por su rugir majestuoso.]**_

-¡Acabalo con Velocidad Extrema y Colmillo Ígneo! -Grito Itachi, la boca de Arcanine se cubrió de fuego y obtuvo una tenue aura azul. Salio disparado como un tren bala hacía Skarmory, lo derribó con un golpe en el pecho y clavo sus colmillos ardientes en su cuello.

-¡SKAKARMORYAKA! -Gritaba Skarmory intentando quitarse de encima al tigre de fuego, pero este no cedía e incluso parecía aferrarse con más fuerza.

-¡Liberate con Pico Taladro! -Ordenó Arthur preocupado. Skarmory empezó a dar vueltas hasta volverse un borrón plateado. Al poco tiempo Arcanine salió disparado contra una pared- Usa Ala de Acero y As Aéreo.

¡SKAR! -Se cubrió de un aura blanca y sus alas adquirieron un tono más metálico. Alzó el vuelo y cayo en picada con una velocidad pasmosa, pero la nube de tierra que levantó Arcanine se disipó mostrando su ausencia.

-¿Qué? -Se preguntó el de lentes visiblemente confundido, su pokémon estaba en ese mismo estado.

-¡Arcanine usa Lanzallamas subterráneo! -Ordenó a la nada Itachi. El suelo del campo empezó a humar y cuartearse, se estremeció para finalmente colapsar con una enorme columna de fuego saliendo bajo Skarmory. Fue tan rápido y preciso que no tuvo tiempo de gritar. Arcanine salió del agujero rugiendo victorioso.

[¡Skarmory ya no puede continuar. La victoria es para Arcanine!]

-Regresa -Ordenó Arthur devolviendo a su Poké ball al tipo acero chamuscado. Le dirigió la mirada a Mawile y ella se la devolvió- ¡Vamos Mawile!.

-Wile mawi wel -Caminó hasta el centro del campo, donde se cruzó de brazos y espero las ordenes de su amo. Entonces el grupo saco su Pokédex y registraron al Mawile.

 _ **[Mawile, el Pokémon Tramposo. Mawile tiene una especie de mandíbula al final de su cuerno central trasero. Engaña al oponente que baja la guardia con su expresión hipnótica y luego se gira con rapidez para morderlo.]**_

¡Usa Colmillo Venenoso! -Ordeno el peli plata. La tipo hada obedeció y los "colmillos" de su "boca" se iluminaron en luz morada . Salió disparada a una gran velocidad y mordió a Arcanine en el cuello- ¡Lánzalo al aire y usa Viento Feérico!.

-¡Mawail! -Arqueo su coleta y aventó al tipo fuego al aire, se cubrió de un aura rosada y lanzó una ráfaga de viento rosado que lo elevó aun más.

-¡Recuperate con Velocidad Extrema! -Comandó Itachi. Los espectadores estaban asombrados por tan reñido combate.

-¡ROAARR! -Se envolvió en un aura azul y apoyándose una pared volvió a apoyarse en el suelo. Se lanzó cual bala contra Mawile que empezó a contrarrestar sus golpes con Cabeza de Hierro. Un leve brillo morado indicaba que Arcanine estaba envenenado, por lo que la pelea no podía extenderse mucho.

Los golpes no paraban y sacudían el campo de batalla. Arcanine atrapó entre sus fauces la boca de Mawile, pero cuando pensó que había ganado un fuerte golpe en la mandíbula lo hizo pensarlo de nuevo.

Las manos de Mawile estaban brillando en color naranja, era claro que era un ataque tipo lucha. Si bien los Mawile pueden aprender ataques tipo lucha, generalmente los realizan con su mandíbula secundaria. Por esa razón la gran mayoría de las personas del estadio estaba visiblemente confundida.

-Mi Mawile es especial. A diferencia de otras, ella puede atacar usando sus manos. Ese brillo que vez es Puño Incremento en acción -Respondió a la inexistente pregunta Arthur. Mawile tomo a Arcanine del cuello y empezó a golpearlo repetidamente con Puño Incremento, dañándolo y aumentando su ataque cada vez más.

¡Liberate con Lanzallamas! -Grito Itachi. Arcanine rugió como pudo y un torbellino de llamas engullo a Mawile. Arthur le ordenó usar Viento Feérico y el viento de hadas y el fuego se unieron formando un enorme remolino de fuego rosado.

Cuando se disipó los dos pokémon estaban viéndose fijamente, humeantes y adoloridos. Arcanine se lanzó con Velocidad Extrema y Mawile lo recibió con Puño Incremento. Cuando ambos ataques hicieron contacto, ambos pokémon cayeron inconscientes.

[¡Mawile y Arcanine no pueden Continuar. Ahora viene el combate principal, el que todos hemos estado esperando.¡]

-Vamos Blaziken -Ordenó Itachi con una sonrisa. Ahora vendría la verdadera batalla.

-¡Blaziken! -Escupió un poderoso lanzallamas al cielo y se colocó en posición de pelea, a la espera de su enemigo. Se le veía ansioso, por fin podría luchar contra un rival en condiciones.

-¡Es hora, Lucario! -Dijo Arthur lanzando al aire su Poké Ball, que a diferencia de las otras era una Gloria Ball. De ella salió su Pokémon Más Fuerte, Lucario. Este se colocó en pose de pelea, emocionado por la gran batalla que libraría.

-¡Cario! -Chocó los picos de sus patas uno contra otro, no se iba a jugar con chiquitas y Blaziken pensaba igual. Ambos iban a luchas con todo, sin reservas. Iban a mostrar todo su poder.

 _ **[Blaziken, el Pokémon de Fuego y forma evolucionada de Combusken. Cuando se encuentra a un enemigo poderoso sale fuego de sus brazos y piernas, sus piernas son tan poderosas que pueden saltar sobre los edificios.]**_

 _ **[Lucario, el Pokémon aura y la forma evolucionada de Riolu. Lucario lee los pensamientos de otros y anticipa sus movimientos al detectar sus auras.]**_

Entonces ambos entrenadores llevaron sus manos a sus piedras llaves. Era hora.

-¡Megaevoluciona! -Los dos entrenadores y pokémon se envolvieron en el aura multicolor de la Mega-evolución. Cuando terminó, el aspecto de los dos pokémon y su poder había cambiado. Entonces ellos sacaron otra cosa, una piedra circular azul con un brillo multicolor y una cadena de ADN dorada en el centro- ¡ADN Mega-evolución!

Eso era una de las cosas caracterizaba a las Naciones Elementales, la ADN Mega-evolución que consistía en una etapa mayor de Mega-evolución que unía los códigos de ADN de el pokémon y su entrenador. Esta Mega-evolución era característica para cada pareja de pokémon y entrenador, pues era el ADN y la personalidad del entrenador lo que influenciaba en el cambio.

Todavía era un misterio el por qué ocurría esto, pero era producido por unas extrañas piedras llamadas Piedras Llave ADN. Ese tipo de Mega-Evolución solo podía realizarse dos veces cada mes, debido al gran estrés producido por la transformación. Era similar a la Metamorfosis Afectiva y al Poder Z.

Cuando el brillo se disipó, se mostraron las nuevas formas de los Pokémon: Blaziken adquirió un aura azul cían, sus plumas rojas se volvieron azul oscuro y su fuego azul claro. Los pinchos de Lucario se volvieron mucho más brillantes y convergieron en uno solo en cada mano, justo en el nudillo del dedo medio, sus ojos se volvieron azules y un aura celeste lo envolvía.

[¡Que De Comienzo la Batalla!]

-Usa Agilidad y Puño Incremento -Ordenó Arthur. Lucario brillo azul y moviéndose a una velocidad increíble golpeo en la cara a Blaziken con Puño Incremento- ¡Continúa hasta derribarlo!.

Antes de que Blaziken pudiera recuperarse, Lucario atacó. Cada golpe sacudiendo el campo.

-¡CAR, CAR, CAR! -Gritaba Lucario al tiempo que soltaba sobre su enemigo una lluvia de golpes continua que lo derribó, dejándolo de rodillas.

-¡Usa Terremoto! -Lucario unió sus patas y soltó un golpe de martillo a la cabeza de Blaziken. La hundió en el suelo que estallo con fuerza, retumbando y cuarteándose. Lucario dio un salto hacía atrás y observó como Blaziken se levantaba, mareado y con muchos rasguños. Dio un salto hacía atras para evitar recibir más golpes.

-¡Vamos Blaziken, Usa Patada Ígnea Impulsada! -Las piernas de Blaziken se cubrieron de un fiero fuego azul y, impulsándose en una de las paredes junto a su habilidad Impulso, salió cual bólido contra Lucario que atrapó su pierna con Puño Incremento y empezó a hacer presión- ¡Liberate con Envite Ígneo y usa Combate Ígneo!

-¡Ken! -Se envolvió en fuego que hizo que Lucario lo soltara, luego sus piernas se cubrieron de fuego y sus puños de rayos azules. Entonces se lanzó sobre Lucario, golpeándolo con un rodillazo, un gancho, tomo su cabeza y le dio un codazo, una patada descendente a la cabeza con otro rodillazo, y para finalizar lo tomo del cuello y le soltó un cabezazo que lo mandó a volar.

-¡Lucario levantate y usa Defensa Férrea! -Ordenó Arthur. Lucario se levantó lentamente, con varios moretones y quemaduras, y hizo que su cuerpo brillara en una tonalidad metálica que aumento bastante su defensa, pero en vez de desaparecer se mantuvo en ese curioso estado- ¡Esta es nuestra técnica especial, Armadura Férrea!

-¡LUCAR! -Grito antes de desaparecer. Blaziken lo busco con la mirada, cuando recibió un potente puñetazo que lo incrusto en la pared. Lucario tomó su cabeza con su pata y la golpe contra el muro usando Terremoto. La Armadura Férrea aumentando bastante su defensa y su ataque físico.

 _ **¡BOOOM!**_

El muro se llenó de grietas, y el desgarrador grito de dolor de Blaziken lleno el aire. Lucario lo sacó y lo aventó al aire, cargando un Puño Incremento pero Blaziken logró esquivarlo corriendo por la pared. Llego hasta Lucario y de dio una patada ígnea en la cabeza que lo mando contra la pared contraria dando vueltas.

-¡Recuperate y usa Terremoto con Puño Incremento! -Ordenó Arthur. Lucario dejo de girar y cayo limpiamente en el suelo. Cargó sus puños con energía y empezó a golpear el suelo creando un poderoso terremoto y a la vez subiendo su ataque y velocidad con Puño Incremento y Agilidad respectivamente.

-¡Detenlo Blaziken! -El ave de pelea tipo fuego se cubrió con la capa de fuego de Envite Ígneo y embistió a Lucario, deteniendo así su ataque. Pero Lucario lo tomó de los hombros, lo levantó y le soltó una patada en reversa que lo mandó a volar hasta lo alto del campo.

-¡Blaziken aprovecha la altura y usa Meteoro Ígneo! -Ordenó Itachi. Blaziken abrió sus ojos y con un grito de furia se envolvió en fuego carmesí, luego este se cubrió de electricidad azul y de una patada al aire, se lanzó contra el suelo directo contra Lucario.

-¡Usa Ráfaga Metálica Incrementada! -Los brazos de Lucario se cubrieron de aura y energía tipo lucha. Los retrajo y con n grito de guerra soltó un puñetazo de potencia enorme e inconmensurable que generó una enorme onda con forma de puño, de un azul profundo toque naranja y plateado que rugía con fuerza.

Los dos ataques colisionaron, sacando chispas de la fricción. Con un poderoso grito final los dos ataques explotaron arrastrando todo el campo. Cuando la densa capa de tierra y humo se disipó todos pudieron ver a los maltrechos pokémon, en su forma normal e inconscientes.

[¡Ninguno de los Dos puede continuar. Es un Empate!]

Toda la multitud rompió en vítores, asombrados por tan asombroso combate. Los entrenadores devolvieron a sus Pokémon y saludaron al público con una sonrisa, caminaron hasta el centro del campo y se dieron la mano en un gesto amistoso. Pronto todo el mundo salió para ver la firma de autógrafos que habría luego del combate.

Cuando salieron Itachi les dijo a Naruto y sus amigos que lo esperaran en el Centro Pokémon para hablar después. Esto sorprendió a el trió, pues el hermano de Itachi rara vez siquiera hablaba con ellos o les dirigía un gesto, pero decidieron aceptar ya que si el quería hablar con ellos sería algo importante.

* * *

 _ **¡Fin!**_

Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado. Este Fic se dividirá en más de una temporada ya que les prometo que tendremos historia para rato y como el anime no solo veremos cosas importantes y puras peleas sino que veremos como viaja Naruto por las naciones elementales. Por ahora estamos solamente a comienzos de la primera.

Estos son los ataques especiales que se realizaron en este capitulo:

 _ **Lanzallamas Subterráneo: Lanzallamas + Excavar.**_

 _ **Armadura Férrea: Una Defensa Férrea unida a Aura.**_

 _ **Ráfaga Metálica Incrementada: Armadura Férrea + Aura + Puño Incremento y muchos incrementos de ataque y velocidad.**_

 _ **Meteoro Ígneo: Ave Brava + Envite Ígneo + Patada Ígnea.**_

Estos fueron todos los ataques especiales, así que Ahora sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


	2. Chapter 2

¡Hola! Que pasa gente, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta fantástica historia. En verdad me alegra que les haya gustado a quienes estén leyendo esto, por que lo que hoy les tengo unas sorpresas que espero que les gusten. Tengo muchas cosas planeadas para esta historia, y me gustaría continuarla, han sido días de ardua planeación continua que aun esta en progreso...así que me alegraría que la apoyen. Ahora contestaré a los reviews:

 _ **Oniele: De Nada, me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Bladetri: Agradezco tu Like, me alegra que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Adiermartrus15: Me hace feliz que te haya gustado.**_

 _ **Zafir09: Me alegra que te haya gustado. Puedo confirmarte, sin hacer Spoiler, que Naruto tendrá 4 Pokémon de los que pusiste, así que espera a que aparezcan ya que cuando lo hagan lo señalare al final del capitulo.**_

 _ **Leonidas-Thunderage: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, no sera Naruto X Miko, la pareja sera revelada en los próximos capítulos, pero te daré una pista: Es una personaje femenina de los juegos de Pokémon.**_

Ahora que termine de responder los comentarios, viene el capitulo, ¡nos vemos al final!.

 _ **Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**_

Hola -Habla normal de humanos y Pokémon, normales y Parlantes.

(Hola) -Pensamiento de humanos y Pokémon Parlantes.

 _ **Hola- habla de Pokémon legendarios.**_

 _( **Hola)- pensamientos de Pokémon legendarios.**_

 _[Hola] -Telepatía_

 _Hola- relatos, Narraciones y recuerdos._

 _ **[Hola] Información de la Pokédex.**_

[Hola] -llamadas , hologramas y altavoces.

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Opening Pokémon: ¡Atrápalos Ya!_

 _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor,  
mejor que nadie más..._

 _ **Aparece Naruto en un estadio a oscuras, entonces se enciende la luz y un Mew vuela lejos de allí**  
Atraparlos mi prueba es,  
entrenarlos mi ideal...  
 **Aparecen en rápida sucesión todos los Pokémon, desde el primero hasta el ultimo**  
Yo viajaré de aquí a allá  
buscando hasta el fin..._

 _ **Se muestran todos los mapas de cada región, desde Kanto hasta a Alola, con algunas ubicaciones señaladas**  
¡Oh, Pokémon!  
Yo entenderé tu poder interior...  
 **Unas manos sostienen una Mega-Piedra, un Cristal Z y una Piedra Llave ADN**  
(¡ **Pokémon**!; Tengo que atraparlos...)  
Somos tú y yo...  
¡Nuestro destino así es!_

 _ **Una Sombra negra siembra destrucción, acabando con varios Pokémon Legendarios**  
(¡ **Pokémon**!)  
Gran... amigo es,  
¡en un mundo por salvar!  
 **Una luz detiene la Sombra, la empuja lejos de todos intentando derrotarla**  
(¡ **Pokémon**!; Tengo que atraparlos...)  
Mi amor es real...  
¡Nuestro valor vencerá!_

 _ **Aparecen los Pokémon Legendarios realizando proezas de valor asombroso, salvando Pokémon y Humanos por igual.**  
Te enseñaré...  
y tú también..._

 _ **Un Pokémon y un humano, jugando y aprendiendo mutuamente**  
¡ **Pokémon**!  
Atrápalos ya,  
¡atrápalos ya!  
¡ **Pokémon**! _

* * *

_**Capitulo 2: Un Encargo. ¡¿Los Legendarios están Desapareciendo!?. ¡Una Batalla Gélida!**_

Cuando el grupo llego al Centro Pokémon, dentro se encontraron a los dos que protagonizaron la pelea de hace unas horas charlando amigablemente.

-¡Oh! Veo que por fin han llegado -Exclamó Arthur acercándose a Naruto y sus amigos- Itachi los llamó por que tengo que pedirles un favor, quisiera que llevaran esto en su viaje.

Saco de sus bolsillos tres chips que insertó en sus Pokédex.

-Esos chips tienen un programa de Devon Corp, la empresa de mi padre, que permitirá a sus Pokédex almacenar la energía y datos producidos por los combates pokémon para que posteriormente puedan ser estudiados. Miren, yo pertenezco a la División de Investigación de Combates de Devon Corp, mi trabajo es analizar esos datos obtenidos para intentar descifrar el funcionamiento de la ADN Mega-Evolución. -Explicó el peli platino, dejando asombrados a los jóvenes frente a el. Sin duda alguna ese era un proyecto ambicioso, y de tener un buen resultado ayudaría a entender mejor el fenómeno de la ADN Mega-Evolución- Espero que cumplan con mi pedido.

-¡Claro que si! -Aseguraron, tanto ellos como sus Pokémon. Ese optimismo les saco una sonrisa a Arthur y a Itachi.

-En verdad se los agradezco, espero que logren cumplir los sueños con los que van a viajar lejos de aquí -El grupo salió del Centro Pokémon, dejando solos al Miembro del Alto Mando y al hijo del Campeón de Hoenn.- Espero que ese Chip logre evitar que _**Eso**_ se libere. Se lo prometí a Minato..y no me gusta romper mis promesas, y menos una que le hice a el.

-¿Cuántas probabilidades hay de que funcione? -Preguntó Itachi sombríamente. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

-Según mi equipo, un 80 % -Respondió Arthur sacando una tableta que mostraba dichos resultados. Una barra azul con un 80 % y otra Roja con un 20 %. Eso no le agradó a Itachi.

-¿Y el otro veinte por ciento? -La mirada de Arthur se ensombreció.

-Que el sistema falle y vuelva más fuerte a _**Eso,**_ dándole la oportunidad de liberarse para causar caos y matar a su antiguo anfitrión -Confirmó el peli platino. En la tableta un símbolo de peligro biológico brillaba al lado de la barra roja. Era claro que, de sea de lo que estaban hablando, era muy importante.

-¿Por qué les diste uno a sus amigos? -Preguntó Itachi. Arthur embozó una sonrisa.

-Si viajan juntos, ayudaran a controlar _**Eso.**_ Pero si se separan, tendré varios datos que estudiar -Itachi tuvo que reprimir una carcajada, así era Arthur. Siempre sacando provecho de lo que hacía, aun a sus espaldas.

* * *

 _ **Entrada Oeste de Konoha**_

Naruto y sus amigos llegaron a la entrada Oeste, donde se llegaba a la Ruta 3. Era una gran puerta de madera abierta de par en par que estaba en un marco incrustado en la muralla que rodeaba el pueblo, mostrando el camino a seguir. Esperándolos estaban 3 personas.

El primero era Luke Castellán, el hijo del dueño del Estadio de Konoha. Es un chico de cabello rubio y ojos grises, viste una camisa blanca de mangas largas, un chaleco verde oscuro con una estrella blanca en el corazón, una mochila y unos zapatos verdes con unos pantalones largos grises oscuros. Llevaba colgada al cuello una cámara, y a su lado estaba su inicial Charmander.

La segunda era Sara Blade, la hermana menor de Blasco Blade el célebre entrenador Pokémon de Hoenn y creador de la IEIP (Institución Educativa Internacional de Pokémon, una gran escuela que enseñaba todo lo que uno tenía que saber sobre Pokémon y otras materias que eran esenciales para viajar con Pokémon. Ella era una joven de apariencia enfermiza, piel pálida, pelo verde claro recogido en una cola baja con un mechón pasando por su frente y ojos azul claro. Viste una camiseta blanca, una chaqueta abierta azul claro, unos pantalones blancos y unos tenis blancos con celeste. En su cuello tiene un collar de plata con forma de nota musical. A su lado estaba su Inicial Ralts, un regalo de su hermano, que jugaba con Charmander.

El ultimo era Aether, el hijo del Profesor Colress, el famoso investigador Pokémon que estudiaba la manera de sacar todo el potencial de un Pokémon y que actualmente residía en Alola para estudiar por una temporada los Movimientos Z y la relación Pokémon-Entrenador que conlleva su utilización. Aether era un par de años mayor que Naruto, con el pelo rubio corto y un flequillo celeste en medio de su frente, sus ojos grises y melancólicos estaban ocultos detrás de unas gafas sencillas de montura al aire.

Vestía una camiseta blanca, una bata gris, unos pantalones oscuros con muchos bolsillos y unos tenis grises. En su espalda llevaba una mochila blanca con negro y en su muñeca estaba un guante plateado con una pantalla. A su lado estaban sus iniciales dados por su padre, un Beldum Shiny y un Magnemite.

-¡Hola, están todos! ¡Qué Guay! -Saludó Naruto alegre de ver a sus amigos. Aether le saludo con un asentimiento de cabeza.

-Hola Naruto, veo que también tienes tu inicial -Saludó también Luke señalando a Youko, que solamente se hundió en la bolsa de Naruto- ¡Que sepas que cuando sea más fuerte te venceré! ¡Y luego me volveré Campeón cuando venza a tu hermana!

-¡Ya quisieras! ¡Yo sere el que se vuelva Campeón! -Dijo igualmente Naruto chocando miradas con Luke, rayos cruzando entre ellas. Entonces empezaron a discutir sobre quien vencería cuando ellos combatieran o quien se volvería Campeón.

-Po...por favor...no se peleen -Murmuró Sara, ella era muy tímida y no solía enojarse o gritar. Naruto dejo de discutir y llevo su mano a su nuca, apenado. Ella era como una hermana menor para el.

-Lo siento Sara-chan -Se disculpó Naruto, Luke hizo lo mismo igual de apenado. Ellos sabían lo delicada de salud que era Sara, y no querían que algo malo le pasara por su culpa.

-Gracias Naruto Oni-san, Luke -Agradeció con una pequeña sonrisa. Entonces Aether intervino, con una de las muchas dudas que rondaban por su cabeza.

-Dime, Naruto... ¿por que escogiste a Fennekin?, claro si se puede saber -Preguntó al tiempo que tecleaba en la pantalla de su guante. Al parecer estaba haciendo cálculos, pues no paraba de murmurar ecuaciones y cuentas.

-No fue por nada personal...solamente...la escogí a ella... y ella me escogió a mi -Respondió Naruto un poco apenado, Fennekin sonrió y le mordisqueo suavemente la oreja- ¡Jajajaja! ¡Ya para Youko!.

-Ya veo -Murmuró Aether anotando todos sus datos recolectados en un guante. Entonces algo vino a su mente- ¿se han enterado de que están empezando a desaparecer Pokémon Legendarios?

-¡¿En serio!? -Preguntaron todos conmocionados. Aether asintió sombríamente.

-Así es. Los Pokémon Legendarios de Unova han empezado a desaparecer, pues algunos se dejan ver y hemos descubierto emiten una radiación especial, pero esa radiación a empezado a desaparecer como muestra de la desaparición de aquellos Pokémon.

* * *

 _ **/Tierras Lapidarias, Sima del Monte Perdido/**_

 _ **Algunos dicen que es que están siendo capturados**_

Estamos en la cima del Monte Perdido, en una llanura de nieve blanca con pequeñas montañas, un tranquilo Kyurem estaba contemplando ese paisaje nevado rodeado de sus fieles Cryogonal y algunos Pokémon tipo hielo que apreciaban su presencia. Todo estaba tan tranquilo cuando una explosión sonó cerca de allí.

 _ **Otros dicen que Arceus esta regresando a todos los Legendarios a la Sala Del Origen para protegerlos de Nosotros.**_

Kyurem se levantó, cubriendo a los tipo hielo más débiles. Sus Cryogonal volando a su alrededor en una órbita furiosa. Una figura se acercaba lentamente, una aura maligna era emanada de su cuerpo. El Rey de Hielo se puso en guardia, esa figura no era de intenciones benignas.

 _ **Otros dicen que están muriendo por el daño al ambiente y ellos se vuelven energía para sanarlo, pero nada es claro y hay demasiadas hipótesis.**_

- _ **¡¿Quién eres y qué haces en mis dominios!? -**_ Preguntó Kyurem pasando a su forma Negra. Tenía que defender a los pokémon que habitaban allí, no podía permitirse perder. La figura, envuelta en una capa negra solo empezó a reír con locura- _**¡¿Qué están Gracioso!? ¡Responde o me veré obligado a acabar contigo!.**_

 _ **Y esa es la verdad, nadie sabe por qué sucede esto...y si lo supiéramos...lo más probable que no lo entendamos**_

- _ **¿Qué quién soy yo? -**_ Preguntó la figura con burla, entonces se despojó de su capa alzando sus brazos al aire, como si quisiera que el mundo viera su magnificencia- _**¡Soy Dark, el Dark Mewtwo y vine a derrotarte!.**_

 _ **Lo único que sabemos... es que donde sea que este el que esta ocasionado esto, ya que se sabe por testigos que alguien tiene la culpa...**_

Efectivamente era un Mewtwo, pero era diferente a los demás Mewtwo pues su piel era de color negro y la punta de su cola naranja, de su hombro derecho salía un cristal naranja y sus ojos eran celestes con un leve brillo morado.

 _ **Libera una intensa aura oscura...tan negra como la noche... y tan fría que te deja saber al instante cuales son sus malignas intenciones**_

- _ **¡¿Qué te han hecho!? -**_ Preguntó Kyurem, sorprendido por quien era su enemigo, su mente estaba llena de preguntas. ¿Quién le había hecho eso a su hermano?. Y ¿Acaso eso era reversible? O ¿Podría eso pasarle a el también?

- _ **No tengo por que responderte**_ _Hermano_ _ **-**_ Dijo con simpleza antes de envolverse en el brillo característico de la Mega Evolución, cuando el brillo cesó mostro que Mega evoluciono en Mega-Mewtwo X, conservando el cristal en su hombro y su coloración Naranjo-Negro en su cuerpo- _**Pronto seras parte de mí, al igual que nuestros hermanos de Unova. Ellos no me causaron muchos problemas...¿no podrías tu dejarte absorber y permitirme a mi descansar?**_

 _ **-¡Insolente! ¡Ten devolveré a tu estado normal por las malas! -**_ Gritó Kyurem negro disparando un Pulso Dragón acompañado de varios Rayo Hielo de los Cryogonal. Empezó a nevar, producto de unos del séquito de Kyurem que habían usado granizo. El puño derecho de Dark se cubrió de fuego y detuvo los rayos de hielo a base de golpes, luego de esquivar el Pulso Dragón.

Paso a su forma de Kyurem Negro, y cubriéndose de un aura eléctrica y helada, lanzó sobre Dark una esfera de energía helada y electrizante. Los brazos del Mewtwo se cubrieron de rayos y golpearon con fuerza la esfera deteniéndola de golpe, generando una poderosa onda de choque. La esfera cambió de azul hielo a negro con rayos celestes.

 _ **-¡Allí te va Jejeje! -**_ Se burló Dark devolviéndole la esfera con potencia aumentada que avanzaba de forma implacable. Sin aparente miedo de la esfera lanzada, Kyurem paso a su forma blanca y se envolvió en un esfera naranja de energía.

- _ **¡Llama Gélida! -**_ De la esfera salieron disparados rayos de fuego congelador que convirtieron la esfera en un trozo gigante de hielo. Kyurem clavó sus garras en la esfera para tener un buen agarre y se lo aventó a Dark, empujando la esfera con un Pulso Dragón luego de lanzarla.

Unos Cryogonal rodearon a Dark y lo retuvieron con cadenas de hielo, algunos de ellos congelando sus extremidades. Unos usaban Giro Bola aprovechando su baja velocidad para causar más daño. Otros usaban Granizo para mantener el clima a su favor, y otros usaban Ventisca que no fallaba por el Granizo.

Aprovechando la distracción ocasionada por sus fieles y serviciales Cryogonal, Kyurem saco una gema gris con forma de rombo de uno de sus Cryogonal, el Prisma Gris, lo apretó fuertemente y se envolvió en un enorme cristal de hielo. Luego de uno segundos, el cristal estallo y un Kyurem distinto apareció allí, había usado su Regresión Primigenia.

Su cuerpo había disminuido un poco de tamaño, pero ahora estaba perfectamente erigido. Ahora tenía la misma altura que Dark, sus brazos estaban cubiertos de hielo y tenía cinco garras rojas que hervían con lava. Su rostro era como el de Kyurem Blanco, pero de color gris y sus ojos eran uno azul y otro rojo, en sus mejillas estaban dos círculos negros con una pequeña línea blanca. En vez de cola tenía dos cristales incrustados curvados hacía abajo justo detrás de sus hombros, unos brillando de electricidad y el otro con fuego. Más abajo tenía dos grandes alas blancas de hielo que desprendían leves rayos.

Unos cables traslucidos salieron de esos círculos de sus mejillas conectándose a los cristales. Los cables se iluminaron, uno con lava y otro con electricidad, y ambas energías ahora circulaban libremente en su sistema.

- _ **¡Ahora si es una verdadera Batalla! -**_ Gritó emocionado Dark lanzándose sobre Kyurem con sus puños envueltos en rayos y fuego. Kyurem Primigenio correspondió con sus garras envueltas en lava. Sus puños y garras generaban ondas sónicas al chocar, los Cryogonal ayudaban a su amo usando Refuerzo, aumentando así su ataque y ataque especial. Luego de haberlo paralizado con Psíquico, Dark puso sus manos a los lados de la cabeza de Kyurem cargando energía.

- _ **¡Hiperrayo! -**_ Disparó dos potentes rayos morados. Pero antes del impacto dos Cryogonal con Protección se interpusieron, recibiendo la mayor parte del ataque. Kyurem no más recibió unos cuantos rasguños.

Agarró los brazos de Kuro y le propinó una potente patada que lo dejo empotrado en una de las montañas, sus Cryogonal hicieron con Rayo Hielo unos grilletes para aprisionarlo. Le dio otro golpe con su cola clavándolo aun más, y hizo una mordaza de hielo para luego alejarse.

- _ **¡ROOAAAARRR! -**_ Rugió Kyurem reuniendo energía en su estomago, luego disparo al cielo una enorme esfera naranja que llego hasta lo más alto donde estallo liberando miles y miles de meteoros naranja. Los Cryogonal contribuyeron usando Bola Hielo dejando caer desde lo alto una lluvia de bolas de hielo tan grandes como un Golem.

- _ **Jejeje ¡¿Eso es todo!? -**_ Se burló Dark destruyendo sus grilletes y mordaza, luego unió sus manos, ocasionando que su cuerpo se cubriera de una capa de energía violeta. Kyurem, con un mal presentimiento, se elevó hasta lo más alto donde sus Cryogonal lo rodearon con Protección formando una inmensa barrera a su alrededor, ellos también tenían un mal presentimiento. Kuro terminó de reunir energía y sonrió malignamente- _**¡Onda Mental!**_

Una inmensa onda de energía psíquica fue expulsada de la capa violeta de Dark. Esta arrasó con los Meteoro Dragón y las Bola Hielo, pero no pudo traspasar la Protección de los Cryogonal. Fue entonces que Kyurem activo su habilidad, _**Aura Gélida**_ , que potenciaba los ataques tipo hielo y hacía que todos congelaran al objetivo.

- _ **¡Rayo Gélido! -**_ A diferencia del Rayo Gélido normal, este era un enorme rayo azul hielo que salió disparado desde las garras de Kyurem. Los Cryogonal contribuyeron usando otra vez Refuerzo, dando al ataque una potencia abrumadora. Kuro uso otra vez Onda Mental, pero el rayo atravesó la onda reventándola como una endeble burbuja y golpeó de frente a Dark.

- _ **¡RAAAASHHSHSH! -**_ Gritó de dolor, estaba siendo electrocutado y congelado al mismo tiempo. Una furia ardiente despertó en el con una fuerza atronadora y con un grito de furia y rabia absoluta una intensa energía negra lo cubrió neutralizando el ataque, aunque el dolor seguía allí. Se lanzó contra Kyurem, quien lo recibió envuelto en una esfera naranja.

 _ **-¡Llama Gélida! -**_ A diferencia de su versión normal, que disparaba múltiples rayos congeladores, esta vez fue una lengua de fuego naranja que congelo el aire a su alrededor. Más lenguas engulleron a Dark empujándolo contra una montaña.

Fue entonces su cuerpo empezó a congelarse, resintiendo el poder helado potenciado por la habilidad de Kyurem Primigenio, hasta el punto que solo su cabeza y pecho eran visibles. Kyurem apareció frente a el rugió con un poder atronador que hizo retumbar la tierra, su ataque característico _**Llamado del Hielo,**_ y algunos Cryogonal salieron volando a quien sabe donde. Dark intentó liberarse, pero el hielo de Kyurem era tan fuerte como para detener por un buen tiempo a Regigigas...por lo que el no tendría oportunidad.

- _ **Recordaras esta batalla...**_ _hermano_ _ **...Dark...eso corre por mi cuenta -**_ Calentó su garra y grabó en el pecho de Dark el símbolo de un copo de nieve, remarcando los bordes para asegurar que nada pudiera borrarla y para causarle un poco de dolor a Dark. Los Cryogonal volvieron, pero ahora con cada Pokémon tipo hielo de la montaña, ese era el efecto del Llamado del Hielo: Llamaba a cualquier Pokémon tipo hielo en un area de 20 kilómetros por sobre el suelo y unos 10 por debajo del suelo. Todos juntos, Pokémon tanto adultos como jóvenes, rodearon a Dark, su poder helado siendo incrementado por Kyurem Primigenio.

Y todos dispararon sus ataques tipo hielo más potentes, Rayo Hielo, Ventisca, Nieve Polvo, Frío Polar, todos esos ataques y algunos más impactaron contra Dark, poco a poco formando un enorme monolito helado del cual solo sobresalía la cabeza furibunda de Dark, sus ojos mostraban una furia sin precedentes. Intentaba liberarse, pero el hielo simplemente se negaba a ceder.

- _ **Adiós...**_ _hermano_ _ **-**_ Murmuró Kyurem terminando de congelar a Dark, sumiendo en un profundo silencio el campo de batalla. Tocó suavemente el hielo con su garra y este fue tele-transportado al Mar de Hielo, un lugar especial donde el hielo se vuelve irrompible y nada puede escapar. Dio media vuelta y paso su mirada por todos los pokémon tipo hielo del lugar que valientemente lo ayudaron- _**¡Hermanos! En verdad les agradezco por su ayuda...volveré en breve...espero que sigan fortaleciéndose...pues no creo que estemos a salvo por mucho tiempo.**_

Un portal hexagonal se abrió en el cielo, por donde Kyurem voló y desapareció. Sus Cryogonal se refugiaron en una cueva a esperar a su amo, siempre volvía. Los Pokémon tipo hielo comenzaron a volver a sus moradas, pero las palabras de Kyurem aun resonaban dentro de sus mentes _"Espero que sigan fortaleciéndose...pues no creo que estemos a salvo por mucho tiempo"_. Tenían que volverse más fuertes, no iba a haber paz en un futuro próximo, eso les inquietaba y a la vez los emocionaba...ahora tenían una razón para volverse más fuertes...

 _ **Para Sobrevivir...para defender su hogar...para mostrar su valía**_

En su cueva, el líder de los Cryogonal y sub-alterno de Kyurem un Cryogonal blanco con los ojos azules, estaba pensando en lo que solo el y su amo escucharon por parte de Dark.

" _No creas que has ganado...hay más de nosotros...muchos más...y al final cumpliremos nuestra meta. Mi nombre no es Dark, ese es solo una denominación para nuestra raza en conjunto con nuestra especie Pokémon, mi nombre es **Darak** y juro que me vengare de ti...Kyurem...pagaras por esto"_

* * *

 _ **Dimensión Alfa. Sala del Origen. Panteón de Arceus.**_

El Panteón de Arceus era el más magnífico de todos los panteones habidos y por haber. El suelo era de diamantes y esmeraldas cortados en rombos perfectos, las paredes de mármol blanco y pulido con espirales de oro puro en las uniones, el techo estaba sostenido por pilares de cuarzo, de bases hechas de prismas traslucidos, con todos los nombres de los Legendarios en el idioma primordial, el techo era un domo abierto que mostraba una bóveda celeste sin procedentes, cada estrella habida y por haber estaba allí.

La sola entrada era espectacular, dos puertas enormes hechas de oro puro con grabados arcanos de tiempos remotos y dos enormes estatuas de oro blanco de Arceus custodiando la entrada. El techo era blanco y pulido, y antes de comenzar el domo tenía pintados todos los Legendarios rodeando a Arceus sobre el cual comenzaba el domo, siendo sostenido por el junto a sus Hijos los Legendarios.

Contemplando ese paisaje...estaba Arceus. Se le veía tan tranquilo, entonces volteo y en la entrada del templo estaba Kyurem, ya en su forma normal, con varias heridas por su batalla con Darak. Arceus, con una preocupación maternal, levitó hasta llegar a Kyurem y empezó a sanarlo.

 _ **-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió, hijo mío? -**_ Preguntó Arceus con voz maternal y femenina. Kyurem, ya repuesto, empezó a contarlo lo sucedido con Dark. Arceus iluminó la sala con su aura dorada y convocó a todos los Legendarios, en la enorme sala, para explicarles lo sucedido. Era primordial que supieran lo que estaba sucediendo, ellos necesitaban saber el peligro en el cual se encontraban.

 _ **-¿Qué es lo que sucede Madre? -**_ Preguntó Solgaleo junto a su pareja Lunala, su unión era cosa extraña considerando su rivalidad, pero siempre habían excepciones y ellos eran una de esas. Detrás de ellos estaban sus crías dormidas, Cosmog y Cosmoem. Otros Legendarios también se quejaban, a estas horas ya deberían de estar durmiendo.

 _ **-Los llame para darles una noticia. Ustedes saben sus hermanos Legendarios Menores de Unova -**_ Varios de ellos asintieron, ellos sabían que en esos meses sus hermanos menores de Unova habían desaparecido sin dejar rastros visibles- **_Hoy Kyurem se enfrentó en combate al que ocasionó esto y lo encerró en un bloque de hielo que arrojó al Mar de Hielo. Era un Mewtwo Oscuro, otro Mewtwo hecho con los restos de los dos primeros y mejorado con un Cristal Sinérgico Oscuro.-_**

 _ **-Su nombre era Darak. Dijo que habían más Pokémon Oscuros, y que el se vengaría de Kyurem. Los Pokémon Oscuros son diferentes a nosotros, ya que sus corazones está cerrados a las emociones positivas y el aura oscura que los envuelve corrompe y potencia sus ataques. Ellos no se tentaran el corazón si deben matar a alguien...solamente lo hacen con total gusto. A partir de ahora les pido que sean cuidadosos cuando estén fuera de sus dimensiones o de la dimensión Alfa, no quiero que corran el riesgo de ser capturados. Sean discretos, y de ser posible eviten salir al mundo humano, no quiero tener que lidiar con más perdidas-**_ Explicó Arceus, los murmullos llenaron la sala. La Pokémon Alfa dirigió su mirada a Mewtwo Y- **_Hija Mía, quiero que investigues a Darak, quiero saber como detectar a los Pokémon Oscuros y sus debilidades. Sé que ellos fueron los que ocasionaron la muerte de Ash y sus Pokémon cuando viajaran a Kalos, quiero saber que los motiva, que les da fuerza._**

 _ **-Claro Madre -**_ Dijo Mewtwo Y creando una tabla de energía psíquica, empezando su investigación analizando el cuerpo de Darak a distancia- **_Tendré resultados en unas cuantas semanas._**

 _ **-También quiero que preveas a un nuevo elegido, necesitaremos su ayuda si queremos evitar la crisis que golpea nuestras puertas -**_ Ordenó Arceus, a lo que Mewtwo Y asintió.- **_Ya pueden irse hijos míos -_** Todos volvieron a sus recintos en la Dimensión Alfa para descansar.

Uno de ellos, Magearna, se quedó en el recinto de Arceus y habló con voz suave y temerosa, ella aun no se acostumbraba a tener voz ya que le fue dada hace unos años por Arceus para sopesar su falta de habla. Ella aun tenía problemas para adaptarse, pues ella era como los Mewtwo, Código Cero, Silvally, Genesect o algunos más: No era una Pokémon Legendario nacida de Arceus, sino que fue creada por un Humano hace más de quinientos años.

Y a eso se le sumaba sus traumas con los humanos y acciones malvadas como las fueran las de Balba, que había incluso robado su Coránima para satisfacer sus ambiciones y había intentado quebrar su corazón, pero logró sobrevivir gracias a su fiel (y amargado) guardián Volcanion. Ella no soportaba los actos malignos, la llenaban de tristeza y dolor, no podía soportarlos,

- _ **Madre...tengo miedo...desde aquí...puedo sentir el miedo de los Pokémon que fueron capturados...ellos sufren...ellos están siendo convertidos en energía -**_ Se abrazó a si misma. Ella era demasiado sensible a las emociones, tanto fuertes como débiles. Así había sido construida, y su Coránima le permitía sentir el dolor de esos Pokémon y compartirlo. Arceus abrazó con cariño a Magearna, intentando aliviar su dolor.

- _ **Tranquila hija mía, me asegurare que sean rescatados. Y nadie más sera convertido en un Pokémon Oscuro...eso corre por mi cuenta.**_

 _ **Te lo aseguro.**_

* * *

 _ **¡Listo!**_

Aquí termina el segundo capitulo, espero que les haya gustado el nuevo Opening que es el primer Opening que tuvo Pokémon con algunos ajustes. Lo sucedido aquí sera una línea de historia alternativa que en un futuro se unirá a la de Naruto, así que algunas veces tendrán historia de Naruto y otras de historia de Legendarios. Espero haberme explicado bien.

Darak es el Dark Mewtwo de Pokken Tournament, con algunos ajuste técnicos. Habrán varios Pokémon Oscuros, ellos tendrán más movimientos de lo usual y eso es todo lo que revelare, POR EL MOMENTO.

Los Legendarios tendrán género, ya que así es mucho más fácil de trabajarlos. Habrán más parejas como Solgaleo y Lunala, aunque no muchas. Es un recurso del cual no planeo abusar. Introduciré las escenas de las películas de Pokémon como si fueran recuerdos de los Legendarios, así que muchos de ellos tendrán algunos recuerdos sobre sus aventuras con Ash.

Si llegamos a 15 Reviews la próxima semana tendrán capitulo doble. Espero que lo recuerden, que ya estoy trabajando en ello. Así que ahora sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


	3. Chapter 3

Hola a todos, aquí esta la continuación que creo muchos esperaban. Como pude ver, no llegaron a los 15 Reviews, por lo que no habrá capitulo doble. Pero se mantendrá lo del capitulo doble, hasta que lleguemos a 16 Reviews. Me alegra que haya recibido apoyo, y espero poder continuar este fic.

En este capitulo se mencionará muchas veces alguien muy especial para Naruto, y creo que nadie imaginará quien es. Pero dejaré varias pistas por aquí y alla. A ver quien resuelve el misterio.

Ahora responderé los Reviews:

 _ **Knight Septile: Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo, en este se vera el primer pokémon de Naruto, y creo que más de uno se sorprenderá al verlo. Sobre Treecko o Sableye eso ya lo veré, pero Mega-Evolución eso sí tendrá Naruto en un futuro.**_

 _ **Spark297: Tus reviews no bastaron mi amigo, pero creo que pueden lograrlo.**_

 _ **Zafir09: Me alegra que te haya gustado, y no fueron solo Reshiram y Zekrom, sino todos los Legendarios menores de Unova. Y lo de las parejas de Legendarios, solo para entretener, o ¿quizás no? ¿?.**_

Ahora ya respondidos sus reviews, que comience el capitulo.

 _ **Naruto y Pokemon no me pertenecen sino a sus respectivos creadores.**_

Hola -Habla normal de humanos y Pokémon, normales y Parlantes.

(Hola) -Pensamiento de humanos y Pokémon Parlantes.

 _ **Hola- habla de Pokémon legendarios.**_

 _( **Hola)- pensamientos de Pokémon legendarios.**_

 _-[Hola] -Telepatía_

 _Hola- relatos, Narraciones y recuerdos._

 _ **[Hola] Información de la Pokédex.**_

[Hola] -llamadas , hologramas y altavoces.

 _Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

 _Opening Pokémon: ¡Atrápalos Ya!_

 _Tengo que ser siempre el mejor,  
mejor que nadie más..._

 **Aparece Naruto en un estadio a oscuras, entonces se enciende la luz y un Mew vuela lejos de allí** _  
Atraparlos mi prueba es,  
entrenarlos mi ideal...  
_ **Aparecen en rápida sucesión todos los Pokémon, desde el primero hasta el ultimo** _  
Yo viajaré de aquí a allá  
buscando hasta el fin..._

 **Se muestran todos los mapas de cada región, desde Kanto hasta a Alola, con algunas ubicaciones señaladas** _  
¡Oh, Pokémon!  
Yo entenderé tu poder interior...  
_ **Unas manos sostienen una Mega-Piedra, un Cristal Z y una Piedra Llave ADN** _  
(¡ **Pokémon**!; Tengo que atraparlos...)  
Somos tú y yo...  
¡Nuestro destino así es!_

 **Una Sombra negra siembra destrucción, acabando con varios Pokémon Legendarios** _  
(¡ **Pokémon**!)  
Gran... amigo es,  
¡en un mundo por salvar!  
_ **Una luz detiene la Sombra, la empuja lejos de todos intentando derrotarla** _  
(¡ **Pokémon**!; Tengo que atraparlos...)  
Mi amor es real...  
¡Nuestro valor vencerá!_

 **Aparecen los Pokémon Legendarios realizando proezas de valor asombroso, salvando Pokémon y Humanos por igual.** _  
Te enseñaré...  
y tú también..._

 **Un Pokémon y un humano, jugando y aprendiendo mutuamente** _  
¡ **Pokémon**!  
Atrápalos ya,  
¡atrápalos ya!  
¡ **Pokémon**! _

* * *

_**Capitulo 3: ¡Vamos al Robledal Rojo! ¡El Encuentro con la Fundación Akatsuki!**_

Estamos en la entrada oeste de Konoha, donde hace unos minutos estaban conversando Naruto y sus amigos sobre la desaparición de los Pokémon Legendarios de Unova. En unos minutos todos tomaron sus cosas dispuestos a irse, Sara y Luke viajarían juntos e irían por la ruta 4, que se dividía en tres caminos, a Pueblo Inter para ir al Parque Pokémon, donde se pueden conseguir Pokémon de otras regiones pagando una cierta cantidad de dinero para entrar; Aether viajaría solo hacía las Montañas Tribulaciones donde se decía habitaba un Pokémon Legendario; Sakura, Naruto y Sasuke decidieron viajar juntos por el momento hacía el Robledal Rojo.

Cuando llegaron a la bifurcación, todos se despidieron, Naruto y sus dos compañero al oeste, Sara y Luke al este y Aether al norte.

* * *

 _ **Ruta 4, Oeste.**_

La ruta 4 del oeste era un camino de tierra con grandes pastizales rodeándolo, y a lo lejos al final del camino se podía observar un poco del Robledal Rojo. Ese era uno de los muchos caminos de esa región en los que no había rastros de la civilización más que unas sombras difusas que se podían observar vagamente en donde comenzaba el camino.

Esto se debía a la naturaleza mayormente rural de la región del fuego, en la que habían mayormente pueblos que convivían con la naturaleza y los pokémon. De hecho, solo habían unas tres o cuatro ciudades en esa región, y aunque estas tenían un buen nivel de tecnología, convivían armoniosamente con la naturaleza y sus amigos los pokémon.

Varios Pokémon se podían observar entre la hierba, correteando entre esos pastizales, y eso emocionaba a Naruto y a Youko. Podían ver varios Zigzagoon, Linoone, Patrat entre la hierba, y en el cielo bandadas de Pidgey, Spearow, Pidove y Beautifly.

-¡Yei! ¡Hay muchos Pokémon! ¡Que Guay! -Exclamó Naruto saltando de alegría. Estaba muy emocionado. Habían tantos pokémon interesantes.

-¡Fenne Fenne! -También Youko estaba alegre, moviendo su cola al ver los posibles oponentes y compañeros. Estaba que ardía de emoción.

-¡HAY QUE ATRAPARLOS A TODOS!-

-¡Ya cálmense ustedes dos! ¡Los pokémon no se van a ir a ningún lado! -Grito Sakura tomando de las orejas a Naruto y Youko mientras seguía caminando.

-¡ITAI! ¡ITAI! ¡Ya, ya! ¡Me quedó quieto! -Grito Naruto hasta que lo soltaron. Siguió caminando al tiempo que se sobaba la oreja- ¡Eres una bestia! -murmuró.

-Dijiste algo, Naruto -Un horrible escalofrío recorrió la columna del Uzumaki.

-¡NADA¡ -

-Más te vale-

 _ **-¡KIII!-**_

Ese súbito sonido alertó a todos, frente a Naruto se encontraba un Pidgey viéndolo con ferocidad al tiempo que rascaba el suelo con sus patas. Lo estaba desafiando, pensó para sí Naruto.

-¡Vamos Youko! -Ordenó Naruto. La Fennekin bajó de su mochila y encaró al pájaro, que sin acobardarse volvió a gritar al tiempo que agitaba sus alas.- ¡Usa Ascuas!.

-¡Kin! -Gritó Fennekin lanzando una bola de fuego mediana, el Pidgey aleteó con fuerza creando una ráfaga que atenuó la bola de fuego que lo golpeó sin causarle mayores daños. Sin lugar a dudas sería un desafió.

-¡GEY! -Se lanzó sobre Fennekin abriendo sus garras, hizo dos largos rasguños al costado de la tipo fuego, y la embistió alejándola de ella. Luego volvió a elevarse para mantenerse fuera del alcance de las garras de la zorra tipo fuego y tener espacio para evadir las bolas de fuego.

-¡Bájalo al suelo con arañazo y usa Ascuas -La tipo fuego saltó de una manera sorprendente que causó un sobresalto en el Pidgey y hizo un movimiento de mazo con sus garras bajando de golpe al pájaro. A penas toco el suelo disparó tres bolas de fuego que causaron una nube de humo, y luego lanzó tres bolas más para desquitarse por el rasguño en su costado. Cuando el humo se disipó, se podía ver a un herido Pidgey levantándose, no tenía planeado rendirse.

-¡GEY! -Otra vez volvió a usar Tornado, pero esta vez este estaba lleno de tierra. Había usado al mismo tiempo Ataque Arena para que este se potenciase con el viento de Tornado. Sin dudas era muy inteligente, quizás demasiado.

-¡Fennen! -Gritó Fennekin al ser arrastrada por el viento, pero también por la arena que se le metía en los ojos. El Pidgey volvió a gritar y empezó a picotear a la tipo fuego derribada. Se alejó lo suficiente y atacó.

-¡GEYYY! -Agitó sus alas y creo unas media lunas de viento que cortaron y arrastraron a Fennekin. Esta se levantó con varios cortes y rasguños. Naruto abrió los ojos sorprendido, ese Pidgey conocía el movimiento Viento Afilado, un movimiento que solo podía conocer por Movimiento Huevo al nivel que parecía estar, según podía recordar Naruto.

-¡Usa Ascuas! -Gritó Naruto preocupado por el estado su Pokémon. La Fennekin abrió su boca y lanzó una gran bola de fuego al Pidgey. Se mantuvo unos segundos antes de desaparecer, mostrando a un medianamente rostizado Pidgey que volvió a levantarse.

-¡GEYY! ¡KIII! -Lanzó un Tornado y luego un Viento Afilado, formando así un tornado con cuchillas de viento. Fennekin lanzó una bola de fuego pero esta fue extinguida por la fuerza del viento la cual había sido incrementada por las media lunas de viento. Intentó correr, pero fue aspirada por el tornado.

-¡FENNE! -Gritó de dolor al ser cortada. Cuando el viento se disipó, se pudo ver a la tipo Fuego con muchos cortes y rasguños.

-¡Vamos Youko, no nos rendiremos! ¡Usa Ascuas a toda potencia! -Gritó Naruto determinado a vencer. La Fennekin abrió sus ojos y un aura roja la envolvió, y sus ojos mostraron un color carmesí furioso, en los cuales estaba la misma determinación del Uzumaki. Había activado su habilidad Mar de Llamas. Pero al parecer le costaba mantener el control, y se notaba por la forma en que apretaba los dientes y estaba agazapada con las garras clavadas firmemente en el suelo. Sin duda, ese aliento final descontrolaba a la mayoría de los Pokémon que tenían acceso a ella, y solo algunos podían manejar la presión con o sin entrenamiento. Era cuestión de entrenamiento y genética.

-¡FENNEKIN! -Lanzó una gran bola de fuego mucho más grande y fuerte que las anteriores, vaciando todo su poder y ira en ella. El Pidgey no pudo evitarlo y fue engullido por las llamas.

-¡GEYEYYE! -Intentó usar Tornado para salir de las llamas y despejarlas, pero no pudo reunir suficiente concentración y fuerza para lograrlo. Cuando el fuego se extinguió se pudo ver al tipo volador totalmente rostizado. Sus plumas antes de tonos marrones claros y oscuros ahora eran negro carbón.

-¡Poké Ball Ve!-

Naruto lanzó la esfera, que chocó con la frente del pokémon ave absorbiéndolo. Entonces empezó a tambalearse, uno, dos y...¡Plof! Unas estrellas salieron de la Poké Ball anunciando la captura exitosa. Entonces Naruto y Fennekin hicieron su celebración (Como la de Ash cuando captura un pokémon).

-¡Si, capture un Pidgey!-

-¡Fenne Fenne!-

Y al terminar de decir eso Fennekin cayó inconsciente, las heridas habían cobrado mucha de su energía. Naruto sacó de su mochila unas pociones con las cuales curó a Fennekin, junto a un revivir para despertarla. Aun tenía unas cuantas vendas en el torso y unas benditas en la cara, pero estaba en mejor estado que antes. Ahora solo necesitaba descansar en el bolso de Naruto.

Luego Naruto sacó a su Pokémon nuevo, que estaba todavía inconsciente y quemado, y lo registro en su Pokédex al igual que sus amigos. No sin antes haberlo curado con pociones, un revivir y un Anti-Quemar.

 _ **[Pidgey, el Pokémon Pajarito. Es uno de los Tipo Volador más fácil de capturar. Es un blanco perfecto para que el principiante muestre sus habilidades pokémon. Nivel: 4, Tipos: Normal y Volador, Habilidad: Vista Lince, Ataques: Tornado, Ataque Arena, Placaje y Viento Afilado].**_

Cuando terminaron de registrarlo, el Pidgey despertó y vio fijamente a Naruto. Luego de unos segundos se posó sobre su hombro.

-Jeje, parece que yo soy quien capturó su primer pokémon y aun mejor, con un movimiento huevo -Exclamo Naruto emocionado. El Pidgey miraba pasivamente los alrededores, como si estuviera vigilando. Por el momento no le pondría mote, pues no se le ocurría uno lo suficientemente bueno.

-No te creas mucho Dobe. Yo capturaré un pokémon mucho más fuerte que los tuyos -Desafió Sasuke con una media sonrisa que fue imitada por Naruto. Ambos sabían que tarde o temprano terminarían enfrentándose para ver cual de los dos era más fuerte, y ninguno de los dos podía esperar por esa batalla.

-Vamos, que tenemos que llegar al robledal -Ordenó Sakura poniendo el grupo en marcha. Fue entonces que Naruto decidió preguntar algo para no morir del aburrimiento.

-¡Oye, Sakura! ¿Por qué se llama el Robledal Rojo? -Eso es lo que preguntó Naruto. Tenía curiosidad, ya que lo único que le decía el nombre era que habían robles.

-Es por el pokémon dominante de ese bosque. Quienes lo han visto y han regresado, lo describen como un feroz árbol rojo y negro que a veces ataca a los entrenadores, pero nada es seguro. Debemos tener mucho cuidado allí dentro -Explicó Sakura con cierta incertidumbre, pero tenía un poco de calma. Ella sabía que entre los tres podían protegerse. Aunque eso no le quitaba el miedo a ella y a sus amigos- Dicen que quien lo venza conseguirá un premio, pero nadie sabe cual es. Muy pocos lo han vencido, y no revelaron que era el premio.

-¡Ya lo tengo claro! -Exclamó Naruto alzando el puño al cielo- ¡Yo derrotaré a ese Pokémon Dominante y descubriré que es el premio!.

Pero no pudo hablar por mucho tiempo porque Sakura le dio un coscorrón que lo dejo pegado al suelo, con un chichón humeante.

-¡No seas un Baka! ¡No sabes que tan fuerte es, y bien podría matarte! -Lo regaño Sakura, preocupada por todos. Luego de calmarse, y de que Naruto se recuperara del golpe- No quiero que nada malo pase, así que nada más iremos de paso. Si algo sucede, tendremos que luchar todos juntos. Y aun así no tenemos muchas probabilidades de salir victoriosos, o en el mejor caso en buen estado.

-Vale, Sakura -Musitó Naruto con aburrimiento viendo el paisaje. Fuera del Pidgey, no había ocurrido nada interesante.

Las horas pasaron, y estaban a unos cuantos kilómetros del bosque, y como ya comenzaba a anochecer decidieron acampar allí.

Naruto y Youko hicieron una fogata, Sasuke armó las tiendas, y Sakura fue a recoger unas cuantas bayas y ramas.

Luego de unos minutos, todos estaban sentados alrededor de la hoguera comiendo unos deliciosos sándwiches de bayas. Como ninguno de ellos sabía cocinar, sus cenas eran empacadas. Pero como fueron hechas por sus madres, sabían bastante bien.

-Mañana ya llegaremos al Robledal. Debemos estar listos para lo que venga -Dijo Naruto determinado. Youko lo alentó con la misma actitud.

-Deberíamos hacer una estrategia en caso de que estemos en problemas -Comentó Sakura, y apenas terminó de decirlo todos pusieron a funcionar sus cerebros. Y fue Sasuke quien dio la mejor idea.

-Naruto, Youko y tu Pidgey nos darán apoyo desde la distancia. Sakura mañana deberías entrenar para que tu Bulbasaur aprenda Polvo Veneno, nos sera de utilidad. Froakie atacará de frente, ya que es el único que puede atacar de cerca y retroceder -Y una vez dada la explicación, todos acordaron seguirla en caso de problemas. Como sus pokémon aun eran débiles, era mejor estar unidos para ser más fuertes y poder aguantar enemigos más poderosos que normalmente no aguantarían en solitario.

Entonces Sakura y Sasuke se metieron a sus tiendas, pero Naruto se quedo afuera viendo la luna. Esta estaba bastante grande esa noche, y el cielo nocturno estaba despejado mostrando la gran cantidad de estrellas que brillaban distantes acompañando a la luna. Pocas veces podía ver el cielo nocturno así, pues las luces de la ciudad lo impedían.

Pero al verla, esta despertó un sentimiento de nostalgia que hace mucho no sentía.

Era bastante bonita, y le recordaba a cierta amiga suya. No pudo evitar pensar como se encontraba, que hacía, y como se sentía. Ella había sido una de sus primeras amigas, y sin duda una de las más cercanas.

Esa pequeña niña tímida y asustadiza, de piel clara y hermosos ojos verdes. Aun la recordaba perfectamente. Como si hubiera sido ayer.

Desearía no haberse separado de ella, pero su madre decidió mudarse a otra región, obligándolos a separarse. Aun recordaba las palabras que ella le dedicó ese día antes de abordar el avión.

" _No quisiera irme, pero debo hacerlo, mi madre debe ir a otra región, y yo debo acompañarla junto a mi hermano. Pero... Gracias por ser mi amigo...Naruto-kun. Te prometo...que siempre te recordare. Y un día...nos volveremos a encontrar._

 _Te lo prometo, Naruto-kun."_

-(Me preguntó si en verdad nos volveremos a encontrar)-

Con el pensamiento en mente, se fue a dormir. Con una leve tristeza, pero ya se encargaría de ocultarla. Desde pequeño era bueno ocultando sus emociones con esa sonrisa, así que nadie notaría esa tristeza. Nunca nadie notaba su tristeza, ni siquiera su madre. Se la tragaba para no preocupar a los demás, para sufrir en silencio.

Pero no noto la siniestra silueta que lo observaba desde lejos, con forma de árbol. Esta dio media vuelta, y despareció entre el follaje sin dejar rastros.

* * *

 _ **Al Día Siguiente.**_

Luego de haber desayunado y de prepararse a conciencia, los tres entrenadores comenzaron con el entrenamiento.

Naruto estaba mejorando la rapidez de sus pokémon, haciéndolos correr u volar en un pequeño circuito. Si bien eran fuertes para atacar a distancia, también era necesario que supieran moverse rápido en el campo de batalla.

Sakura estaba luchando contra algunos pokémon salvajes como Sandshrew, que abundaban en la pradera. En poco tiempo, su Bulbasaur aprendió Látigo Cepa y Polvo Veneno. Luego de eso, comenzó a entrenar su resistencia haciendo que lanzara varios ataques consecutivos.

Sasuke entrenaba a Froakie para que sus ataques fueran más fuertes, pero solo tuvo un leve aumento en la fuerza y la velocidad del pokémon. Pero eso era mejor que nada, y la rana seguía mejorando.

Ya a media mañana, recogieron todo y re-emprendieron la marcha hacía el Robledal Rojo. El camino seguía siendo el mismo, un pequeño sendero de tierra, con pasto bastante alto bordeándolo y unos pocos árboles.

Entonces, Sakura que se había separado un poco del grupo para ver la naturaleza, escucho un pequeño quejido en el borde del camino. Se acercó un poco y descubrió algo sorprendente.

Era un pequeño Scatterbug, severamente lastimado, intentando arrastrase hasta el bosque. Tenía un pequeño lazo morado, que al parecer no había sufrido daños. Seguro se había esmerado para defenderlo, y lo había logrado, pero a qué costo. Sakura no pudo evitar soltar unas cuantas lagrimas, y inmediatamente tomo el pobre tipo insecto en brazos. Notó que respiraba con dificultad, posiblemente tuviera daños internos.

Tomó una poción, y lo roció un poco. Eso mejoró su estado, pero aun estaba grave. Fue entonces que recordó algo.

De su bolsa sacó una Sana Ball, que servía perfectamente para situaciones así. Presionó suavemente la esfera contra la cabeza del Scatterbug, y esta vibró un poco antes de soltar estrellas para notificar la captura exitosa.

Al hacer eso, aprovecho para registrar al pokémon dentro de la poké ball.

 _ **[Scatterbug, el Pokémon Tiraescamas. Cuando es atacado por otro Pokémon, Scatterbug esparce el polvo negro que cubre su cuerpo y que regula su temperatura corporal. Nivel: 2, Tipo: Insecto, Habilidad: Ojo-Compuesto, Ataques: Placaje y Disparo Demora].**_

Al terminar de leer la entrada del pokémon, apretó el paso para evitar quedarse atrás y le mostró a Naruto la Sana Ball.

-¡Naruto! -Llamó. El aludido se dio la vuelta y la vio extrañado, ¿para qué lo había llamado?- Mira, capturé mi primer pokémon.

Lanzó la ball al aire y de esta salió el pequeño gusano, ahora completamente recuperado que se posó en su hombro. Entonces Sakura le contó a Naruto el cómo lo había encontrado al borde del camino severamente lastimado.

-Eso es extraño, si bien ese pokémon puede vivir en cualquier lugar, pero que este al borde del camino al punto de caer debilitado es extraño y aun más el que tenga ese lazo morado. Te aconsejo que no se lo quites. -Comentó Naruto revisando al pokémon con sumo cuidado. De los tres, quien mejor sabía ver el estado de los pokémon era él.- Pareciera que un depredador hubiera jugado cruelmente con el, pobre. Pero aun no tengo idea de donde saco ese lazo.

-Bueno, ahora no tendrá que preocuparse por eso -Declaró Sakura sonriéndole al gusano- Yo me encargaré de el. Es escuchado que los Vivillon son muy hermosos y con colores muy variados, me gustaría ver cual sera cuando evolucione.

Y luego de que Naruto y Sasuke registraran al pokémon, continuaron su camino, esta vez sin detenerse en su viaje al Robledal. En unos minutos de caminata, por fin llegaron a la entrada del bosque.

Era una abertura natural en el denso bosque, como si los árboles hubieran sido doblados formando un túnel arbóreo. El fondo era muy poco visible, pues de entre las densas ramas la luz a penas lograba llegar al suelo.

Estuvieron a punto de internarse en el robledal Rojo, cuando vieron a un trío de investigadores revisando unos árboles particularmente raros.

Llevaban capas negras con nubes rojas, entreabiertas dejando ver camisas, pantalones, botas y guantes negros. Dos tenían un corte genérico, que era un corte militar. Mientras que la persona del centro se veía diferente.

Era una mujer de unos aparentes veintitrés años, con el pelo negro azabache peinado en un corte ejecutivo y ojos celestes ocultos por unas gafas negras de montura cuadrada y delgada. Llevaba el mismo uniforme, pero en vez de una camisa llevaba una blusa negra de mangas corta con un chaleco gris sin mangas. Tenía entre sus manos una tableta.

-Eh, disculpen. ¿Qué están haciendo? -Preguntó Naruto acercándose, siendo seguido por sus compañeros. Tenía bastante curiosidad.

-Oh, hola jóvenes. Soy Cieles -Se presentó con una sonrisa, dándole la tableta a uno de sus subordinados- Estamos investigando un rastro de un pokémon raro llamado Luxray. Normalmente, ellos viven en montañas, pero hemos encontrado rastros que puede que indicen que hay una colonia viviendo en este bosque. Pertenecemos a una asociación que protege los pokémon de las Naciones Elementales, somos la Fundación Akatsuki.

-Ya veo, pero ¿Por qué los Luxray están viviendo aquí?, claro, si es que viven aquí -Preguntó Naruto confundido, si ellos vivían en montañas y lugares con gran carga eléctrica, ¿por qué vivirían allí?, en un bosque que según sabía no había mayor electricidad que la de los rayos, que caían uno entre cuarenta. Era sin lugar a dudas un misterio.

-Eso intentamos descubrir. Hay varias teorías, pero es mejor seguir investigando. Lo que tememos es que haya una especie de migración, pues cerca de este bosque esta el Pico Colmillo, donde se sabe viven varios Luxray -Dijo Cieles revisando las marcas de rasguños que tenían los árboles. Eran de gran tamaño, sin duda hechas por un pokémon de grandes garras- Ustedes sigan su camino, y si encuentran algo... ¡avísennos!.

Naruto y los demás siguieron su camino, adentrándose en el bosque. ¿Qué encontrarían dentro? ¿Acaso descubrirán un misterio o dos? Eso tendrá que esperar...por qué...

 _ **¡Esta Historia Continuará!.**_

* * *

 _ **Y hasta aquí.**_

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Aquí sucedieron las primeras capturas, y creo que más de uno puede ver la próxima. La amiga de Naruto, creó que aparecerá en los siguientes capítulos, o ¿quizás no?. Creo que deje varías pistas, a ver quien resuelve el misterio.

El Pidgey de Naruto tendrá su mote, como todos sus pokémon. Pero tendrán que esperar para saber cual es. Estoy abierto a sugerencias. Aun falta bastante para la primera medalla, y sera en un sitio muy especial. Y quienes piensen que Naruto viajará con Sasuke y Sakura esta muy equivocado. El tendrá su propio grupo, y aun falta para que aparezca el primer miembro.

Así que ahora sin más que decir me despido de ustedes.

Hasta la próxima vez que nos leamos.

 _ **Atte: Takeshi Jaegerjaquez...**_


End file.
